Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head ejecting liquid and a liquid ejection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The liquid ejection head has been positioned with respect to a guide shaft of a liquid ejection apparatus via a carriage that is a mount unit. The liquid ejection head mounted to the carriage ejects liquid such as ink onto a medium such as paper while scanning in a direction of the guide shaft. The ejected liquid lands on the medium to form an image thereon. At this point, the liquid ejection head ejects the liquid on the assumption that an alignment direction of ejection openings for ejecting the liquid is correctly, vertically arranged with respect to a scanning direction of the liquid ejection head. Therefore, the liquid ejection head needs to be accurately positioned with respect to the carriage so that the alignment direction of the ejection openings is correctly, vertically arranged to the scanning direction.
A variety of configurations are known as a configuration for positioning the liquid ejection head with respect to the carriage. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-66581 discloses a configuration for performing positioning in which both sides of the body of the liquid ejection head or the both sides and a central portion thereof are pressed with a spring to make one point of the central portion of a backside of the body and two points of a support substrate, in other words, three points in total abut on the carriage so as to perform the positioning.